Dejame estar mas cerca
by Arix-di-Angelo
Summary: ¿que pasaría si un día Tadashi sale con sus amigos y se emborracha y momentos antes pelea con Hiro y en la pelea el le dice algo a Tadashi algo que a escondido siempre? mal summary, advertencia: limme, adaptación del comic de Azzai
1. Chapter 1

_**Amy: ¿Qué onda gente bonita? Aquí Amy con otra de sus locuras, esta vez les traigo "déjame estar más cerca" este será mi primer yaoi es un Hirashi, (al fin caí también) navegando por you tube me topé con un video Hirashi que me encanto así que… damas y caballeros les presento este raro One-shot M. **_

_**Aclaraciones: seis grandes héroes no me pertenece si lo fuera (pobre de Tadashi y Hiro) son propiedad de Disney y Marvel aún no he visto la peli TTATT. El autor/a, original del comic es Azzai y la traducción es de Arley Rueda, el video es de Amu Hinamori y quien se lo trae a ustedes aquí a fanfiction es Amy Hatsune de Hamada (ósea yo)**_

_**Advertencia: aquí hay limme yaoi entre Hiro y Tadashi. Si no les gusta háganmelo saber. **_

_**PD: es mi primer One-shot Yaoi de una categoría que no sea crossover de Jelsa. XD (conciencia: anates. Amy: tu cállate conciencia)**_

_**Amy: sin más preámbulos disfruten.**_

* * *

_**Déjame estar más cerca**_

El joven Hiro Hamada se miraba en un espejo, estos últimos días se sentía raro; y más cuando estaba cerca de su hermano mayor Tadashi.

Uh- dijo Hiro mientras se miraba al espejo sin camiseta – al parecer… estoy cambiando- susurro

Hey Hiro- llamo Tadashi entrando al cuarto de Hiro con su mochila en el hombro- ¿Qué estas asiendo eh? Puedes resfriarte- le dijo revolviendo su cabello

Nada especial- le dijo – OYE…. Choca esos cinco- dijo el pelinegro

Vale- le dijo Tadashi aceptando el saludo – ¿estas tratando de sacar tus músculos? ¿o algo más interesante?- bromeo el mayor

…¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamo Hiro – para tu información Tadashi, solo estoy trabajando en mi nuevo robot- dijo Hiro

¿en serio? Entonces ¿Por qué te desnudas?- pregunto Tadashi divertido

Es para… emmm, desarrollar movimientos más suaves y naturales- dijo Hiro nervioso

Jajajaja, bien, bien ya veo- rio Tadashi mientras que Hiro estaba con cara de fastidio

Tadashi entro a su cuarto arrojando su mochila a la cama, mientras que Hiro lo observaba en la puerta.

Voy a salir con unos amigos esta noche- dijo Tadashi – así que ahora tengo que concentrarme en los estudios. No hagas mucho ruido ¿Ok?- pregunto

…- Hiro no respondió

Y Hiro… ¡vístete ya por favor!- exclamo Tadashi

Está bien, ya voy- dijo Hiro

Gracias- dijo Tadashi mientras que leía uno de sus libros

El pelinegro no se percató de que su hermano aun lo miraba fijamente en la puerta mientras leía.

"si supieras que te quiero no irías a ninguna parte"- pensó Hiro – y si te quedas conmigo estudiando-

Tadashi volteo la mirada a su hermano.

Es solo una idea- dijo Hiro

Ya veo- dijo Tadashi

Hiro regreso a su cuarto lanzándose a la cama quedando boca abajo.

"Argh tonto"- pensó Hiro – "deja de pensar en él"-

Al poco tiempo se quedó dormido.

_Una hora después… _

Hiro- susurro Tadashi - ¿sigues dormido?- pregunto

¿Quién? ¿Quién duerme? Yo no- dijo Hiro adormilado – solo me recosté para… ¿Qué hora es?- pregunto sin darse cuenta de que tenía la chaqueta de Tadashi sobre él

¿Volviste a quedarte en la computadora toda la tarde cabeza de chorlito?- pregunto Tadashi – bueno, me tengo que ir los chicos deben estar cansados de esperar. Probablemente estaré en casa muy tarde. No te preocupes estaré en contacto- le dijo

Cielos, solo quédate conmigo- dijo Hiro

Tadashi respingó al escuchar eso, volteo a ver a Hiro cabizbajo con el ceño fruncido y con la chaqueta. Tadashi agarro la muñeca de Hiro jalándolo hacia él y despeinándole el cabello negro.

Ven aquí- dijo Tadashi frotándole la cabeza con los nudillos

Auch- dijo Hiro

Hiro se acurruco en los brazos de Tadashi en medio del abrazo, Tadashi se sintió extraño al sentir eso.

Hiro… ¿Qué estar haciendo?- pregunto Tadashi deshaciendo el abrazo para poder tocar la frente de Hiro - ¿no te enfermaste? Hmm, estas un poco caliente-

"Pffff, adivina porque"- pensó

Te dije que te vistieras cabeza de chorlito – le dijo acariciándole la mejilla – ve a la cama ahora, voy a llamarle a la tía Cass y pedirle…- dijo Tadashi

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿tía Cass?!- dijo Hiro - no es necesario ¡estoy bien! – dijo Hiro poniéndose la camiseta – vete ya, pensé que te ibas tarde para donde tus amigos-

Ahh estos adolescentes- dijo Tadashi - … Hiro ¿quieres decirme algo?- pregunto

Hiro no se atrevió a mirarle y trago saliva con dificultad.

*suspira* oh Hiro,- dijo Tadashi llevándose la mano a la frente - sabes que si hay algún problema me lo puedes decir, no estas siendo tu últimamente, entiendo que estas en una edad difícil y todo lo demás pero…-

Esto no es ese tipo de pequeños problemas- dijo Hiro mirándole con el ceño fruncido

Hiro dijo Tadashi

En serio Tadashi, estoy bien- dijo el menor de los Hamada

Si seguro, bueeeeno está bien- dijo Tadashi frotándose la nuca – vamos a hablar de esto cuando vuelva ¡¿Vale?!- pregunto Tadashi

¿?- pensó Hiro

Estaré en contacto ¿ok?- dijo Tadashi – nos vemos- dijo saliendo

Adiós- susurro Hiro

El pelinegro cogió la chaqueta de Tadashi y la lanzo con fuerza por la puerta.

¡SI BUENO, LARGATE!- exclamo Hiro – pásale bien, o como sea que la pases, es mejor crea robots- dijo Hiro sentándose en el piso

_Cinco horas más tarde…_

02: 58 de la madrugada, marcaba el reloj analógico de Hiro, el pelinegro estaba sentado en el piso con un desarmador en la boca mientras que terminada de crear su nuevo robot.

Son las 3 ya- dijo Hiro - ¡¿Dónde diablos esta?! "vamos a hablar cuando vuelva" si como no- dijo Hiro imitando la voz de Tadashi

Mientras tanto alguien en la calle…

Tadashi abrió la puerta principal lentamente mientras que se tambaleaba pues estaba borracho. Iba tambaleándose y con la chaqueta en la mano.

Al fin- dijo Hiro al escuchar como abría la puerta del cuarto pero abrió los ojos como platos al sentir unos brazos fuertes rodearlo – ¿t- Tadashi?- dijo Hiro

Hiro…- dijo Tadashi – p- perdón… yo… solo…-

Wow, te emborráchate- dijo Hiro no era normal ver a Tadashi ebrio

Te quiero mucho- dijo Tadashi

¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamo Hiro

Hiro… es bueno que te tengo en este mundo… oh… si no fuera por ti… p-perdón- dijo Tadashi – soy un hermano horrible… soy- decía Tadashi mientras que subía a la cama

Oh, vamos Tadashi- dijo Hiro para tratar de subirle los ánimos

Y ahora- dijo Tadashi tomando a Hiro de los hombros y presionándolo para que se recostara

Auch- dijo Hiro mirándole fijamente

Lo he oído todo- dijo Tadashi – todo lo que gritaste después de que Salí, cabeza de chorlito. Hiro eres como una chica celosa lo juro- le dijo Tadashi sobre él – estoy en lo cierto ¿verdad?-

Supongo- dijo Hiro mientras que Tadashi le tomaba el mentón para que fijara su vista en él

Que te arrepentirás de esto más de una vez… Pero…- dijo Tadashi

_**(Amy: y aquí comienza todo, muajajajajaja *inserte risa pervertida*)**_

Tadashi se acercó a Hiro rozando un poco sus labios hasta convertirse en un beso, Hiro cerró los ojos ante el beso de Tadashi correspondiéndole a un ritmo único. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban en un baile único, con mucha paciencia y cariño. Y otra vez se volvían a besar. La espalda de Hiro se arqueaba a más no poder por el placer del beso, su espinazo de arqueaba y temblaba y su camiseta se remangaba.

Tadashi se separó de los labios de Hiro mientras que el pelinegro no sabía si estaba en el paraíso o en el infierno. Hiro abrió los ojos confundió al ver a Tadashi descender.

MÁS- dijo Hiro agarrando el cuello de la camisa de Tadashi – t-Tadashi- dijo Hiro nervioso – por favor no te detengas- suplico Hiro mirándole a los ojos

¿así que quieres más?- pregunto Tadashi besándole la mano con cariño a SU Hiro

AH- exclamo Hiro al sentir los labios de Tadashi en su oreja

Silencio- dijo Tadashi - ¿no quieres ser atrapado por tía Cass verdad?- dijo con la voz ronca asiendo que Hiro se estremeciera

Tadashi mordió el cuello de Hiro arrancándole un pequeño gemido que hizo que Tadashi se excitara al oírlo.

_**(Amy: *de rodillas* que dios se apiade de mi alma pecaminosa)**_

Me pregunto- dijo Tadashi - ¿hasta dónde estás dispuesto a llegar?- pregunto

Hiro tenía la camiseta de Tadashi agarrada con fuerza. Tadashi levanto la cabeza e introdujo su mano por debajo de la camiseta de Hiro asiéndolo temblar.

Entonces… ¿así es como son las cosas?- dijo Tadashi mordiéndose el labio inferior

Descendió hasta el abdomen de Hiro comenzando a lamerlo y besarlo, mientras que Hiro se cubría la boca para no dejar salir gemidos por tal suculenta acción. Hiro abrió un ojo para ver a Tadashi como llegaba hasta el borde de su pantalón marrón y lamia su vientre.

*sonrisita* ¿quieres continuar?- pregunto Tadashi con voz más ronca por la lujuria

MALDITA SEA TADASHI DEJA DE JODER- exclamo Hiro – AH- exclamo al sentir como Tadashi metía a su boca su miembro completo y lo lamia – uhmmm. Oh-

Hiro tiro la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo de placer al sentir esa boca cálida en su masculinidad, trago un poco de saliva mientras que sus mejillas estaba complemente sonrojadas y estaba sudando.

Hiro- dijo alguien afuera - ¿están bien chicos?- pregunto

Mierda, era la Tía Cass y si los cachaba estaban muertos.

Maldita sea, tía Cass- dijo Hiro – ta- Tadashi… es la tía… ella… AH- gimió al sentir como Tadashi lo succionaba y lamia

Dios era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Pero si Cass entraba seguramente terminarían 4 metros bajo tierra y solo les llorarían Mochi y Baymax.

Jeje, solo respóndele cualquier cosa- dijo Tadashi

Mientras tanto afuera…

*soñolienta* ¿chicos? ¿Hiro?- pregunto Cass afuera

Est- estoy b-bien tía Cass…- respondió Hiro

¿estás seguro?- pregunto Cass

T-Tadashi bebió un poco… bueno mucho…. Yo me ocupare de él- dijo Hiro

¿Tadashi hizo eso?- pregunto Cass

S-si- respondió Hiro un poco jadeante al sentí como Tadashi le daba un gran lametón a su masculinidad – mmh- dijo Hiro mordiéndose el labio inferior para ahogar un gemido

*bosteza* Entonces mételo a la cama y hablaremos de ello en la mañana oh necesito tapones para los oídos ahora, no habrá paz para mí con estos chicos- dijo Cass

En verdad los va a necesitar- le dijo – uff eso estuvo cerca- susurro Hiro – AHH… KYA- gemía Hiro – ta- tada OOH- Tadashi AH – gimió Hiro

Tadashi acelero más aun la forma en que estaba lamiéndolo haciendo que Hiro gimiera aún más.

Oh dios- dijo Hiro – ahh… uhm- suspiraba Hiro mientras apretaba más la cabeza de Tadashi - ¡AH TADASHI!- exclamo – aghh, ah, mmm- dijo Hiro tapándose la boca para no gemir mientras se liberaba en la boca de Tadashi

Tadashi se levantó observando como Hiro estaba completamente sudado y jadeante y con la mano sobre la boca.

Jeje- rio Tadashi – me gusto- le dijo Tadashi lamiéndose las labios - ¿estás bien?- pregunto

*traga saliva*- Hiro no pudo responder estaba atónito – s-si- logro decir

Entonces sé un buen chico… ya escuchaste a tía Cass, así que- dijo Tadashi quitándose la camiseta

"dios él es tan sensual"- pensó Hiro

Tadashi se quitó la camiseta completamente dejando ver un torso delineado, esbelto y muy marcado.

Oh demonios- dijo Hiro

Llévame a la cama- susurro Tadashi

… emm… ¿a dormir?- le pregunto Hiro

Ven aquí- le dijo Tadashi acercándose a él como fiera que se prepara para atacar su preza

Los labios de Tadashi se acercaron a los de Hiro y los, lamio un poco hasta convertirse en un beso apasionado otra vez, Hiro atrajo a Tadashi mas hacia él buscando más del beso.

"mi cabeza da vueltas"- pensó Hiro – "me gustaría que siempre actuase así"

Tadashi tomo el rostro de Hiro entre sus manos acercándolo más a él y besándolo con amor.

"oh… no puedo"- pensó Tadashi – Hiro bebé- le dijo Tadashi deshaciendo el beso para mirar de frente a su hermanito quien estaba completamente sonrojado – no puedo aguantar más- le dijo quítate la ropa- le dijo quitándole el pantalón de un tirón

OYE TADASHI- exclamo Hiro de la sorpresa – *traga saliva*-

Hiro- llamo Tadashi – por favor mírame-

Le dijo cuando vio que el pequeño agachaba la cabeza.

No seas tímido- le dijo Tadashi – dame tu mano- pido

Mm,- pensó Hiro - ¿para qué?- le pregunto al ver como Tadashi se paraba sobre sus rodillas

Sólo dámela- dijo Tadashi

Hiro le dio la mano y Tadashi la guio hasta el botón de sus pantalones y sintió la mano del menor estremecer.

Ahora hazlo por ti mismo- le aconsejo

Hiro solo lo miro todavía sonrojado. No creía que eso estuviera pasando, empezó a desabotonar el pantalón con sus temblorosas manos cuando sintió como Tadashi acariciaba su pelo.

¿nervios?- pregunto el mayor

Cállate- dijo Hiro – deja de avergonzarme- pidió

Awww- dijo Tadashi

Hiro bajo los pantalones de Tadashi dejándolo en sus boxers.

"ahora es mi turno de molestarte un poco"- pensó Hiro

Ah- gimió Tadashi al sentir como Hiro tomaba su erección y lo presionaba

"él es muy lindo"- pensó Hiro

yyyy

* * *

_**¿Continuara?**_

_**Amy: hola *escondida en algún lugar del universo* este fue mi primer yaoi y creo que me quedo raro, no me maten solo les diré que creo que no habrá continuación porque Amu Hinamori la que hizo el video no tiene el final en español y no encontré el final. Pero ya veremos si mi loca cabeza pervertida se le ocurre algo. Bueno esto es todo. Me voy**_

_**PD: comenten, un review mas es un believer menos en este mundo**_

_**A: Amy**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Amy: no, no quiero *esta agarrada a un poste*_**

**_Sarah: tienes que hacerlo, ¡ESCRIBELO YA! *la jala del poste*_**

**_Amy: no puedo me da nervios y me siento rara, las relaciones yaoi son más difíciles _**

**_Sarah: lo escribiste ahora termínalo que yo también quiero saber cómo termina_**

**_Amy: TTATT ¿por qué? ¿Por qué a mí? Ok suéltame, hola personitas del mundo aquí les traigo la continuación y aquí estoy acompañada de mi excéntrica y pervertida amiga Sarah Elisa Snow_**

**_Sarah: hola, disfruten el capi_**

**_Amy: nos vemos al final…._**

**_Aclaraciones: seis grandes héroes no me pertenece si lo fuera (pobre de Tadashi y Hiro) son propiedad de Disney y Marvel aún no he visto la peli TTATT. El autor/a, original del comic es Azzai y la traducción es de Arley Rueda, el video es de Amu Hinamori y quien se lo trae a ustedes aquí a fanfiction es Amy-Chan Hatsune de Hamada (ósea yo)_**

**_Advertencia: aquí hay lemmon yaoi entre Hiro y Tadashi. Si no les gusta háganmelo saber. _**

**_PD: es mi primer One-shot Yaoi de una categoría que no sea crossover de Jelsa. XD (Sarah: anates. Amy: tu cállate que no te pago para eso)_**

**_Amy: sin más preámbulos disfruten la segunda parte…_**

* * *

**_Déjame estar más cerca – parte II_**

* * *

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_"ahora es mi turno de molestarte un poco"- pensó Hiro

_ AH- gimió Tadashi al sentir como Hiro tomaba su erección y lo presionaba

_ "él es muy lindo"- pensó Hiro

El menor bajo los boxers del mayor mientras que Tadashi jadeaba…

**_Punto De Vista de Tadashi _**

Oh no… no puedo, es mi hermano, HERMANO… es la posesión más valiosa que tengo en esta vida, pero ya no aguanto más, quiero que sea MIO de una buena vez.

**_POV Normal de _**

Hiro bajo los boxers de Tadashi liberando la dolorosa erección que resguardaba su ropa interior. El menor inexpertamente fue dejando pequeños y tímidos besos en el vientre de Tadashi mientras que el mayor no dejaba de jadear. Hiro bajo hasta la entrepierna de Tadashi poniéndose nervioso, nunca pensó que llegarían tan lejos.

_ ¿estas nervioso?- pregunto Tadashi

_tu calla…- dijo Hiro

**_Hiro POV _**

No sé qué hacer ahora, seguramente parezco un tonto inexperto. AH, si Tadashi nunca hubiera tomado seguramente esto no hubiera pasado, maldición.

**_POV Normal de _**

Tadashi acariciaba la cabeza de Hiro mientras sentía como el bajaba poco a poco a su masculinidad. Sentía los delicados labios de Hiro deslizarse por su vientre suavemente **_(N/A: un verso sin mucho esfuerzo, ¡lo hice otra vez! =D)_** y de un momento a otro lo sintió poner sus temblorosas manos en su cadera mientras que besaba el comienzo de su erección. Tadashi jadeo un poco al sentir el contacto de los suaves labios de Hiro en su piel, las manos de Tadashi se colaron por debajo de la camiseta de Hiro acariciando su delicada espalda, nunca había notado lo pequeño que era en comparación. El mayor de los Hamada comenzó a quitar la camiseta del menor mientras que Hiro lamia la punta de la erección de Tadashi. Cuando la ropa estuvo retirada ya nada podía hacer que se detuvieran… ¿o si había algo? **_(Sarah: no, no lo hay ESCRIBE) _**ok no lo había… Tadashi se recostó en la cama dejándose besar por Hiro, el menor inexpertamente metió la erección del mayor en su boca comenzando a succionar…

**_(Sarah: ojala dios se apiade de tu alma Amaya. Amy: ya sé *llora de rodillas* ¡¿POR QUÉ?!)_**

Tadashi sentía que iba a perder el control, tomaría a Hiro de los hombros, lo recostaría en la cama y lo penetraría de una sola estocada porque eso lo estaba volviendo loco. Hiro sintió como Tadashi movía sus caderas contra su boca buscando más, el pelinegro acelero más la forma en que besaba a Tadashi sintiendo como el mayor empujaba más su cabeza.

_Hi ... Hiro respiración jadeante Tadashi Tadashi _ AH gimió dios _OH

Hiro paseo sus manos por el pecho de Tadashi delineando cada musculo de este, hasta que sintió como Tadashi se liberaba en su boca. Ja le había devuelto el favor.

_Cof, Memoria, memoria, cof- al Sentir la esencia de dosificación Hiro de Tadashi

_Hiro ¿estás bien?- pregunto preocupado el mayor

_s-si _ logro decir Hiro _estoy bien_

_lo siento_ dijo Tadashi _ perdón Hiro ya no puedo_ dijo Tadashi

Y tal como pensó que perdería el control tomo a Hiro de los hombros recostándolo en la cama, pero primero metió uno de sus dedos en su boca empezando a mojarlo… Hiro solo lo miraba fijamente mientras que estaba sudando y sentía como sus mejillas se encendían otra vez.

Tadashi no quería lastimarlo y si lo hacía seguramente Baymax al menor sonido de dolor se activaría y se haría un escándalo de tamaño…. De tamaño… de tamaño San Fransokyo ¿ok?

**_(Sarah: ¿de tamaño san Fransokyo? Amy: no sabía que escribir… ¡deja de juzgarme! *Todos la miran raro* Sarah: okaaaaaaaaay)_**

_esto…. Esto no te dolerá ¿ok?_ dijo Tadashi

_*asiente*_ y Hiro solo asintió

Tadashi acaricio la entrada de Hiro despacio haciendo que el menor soltara un gemido excitante para los oídos de Tadashi quien empezó a mover su dedo lado a lado haciendo que Hiro delirara en placer. El mayor sonrió con picardía y astucia; Hiro se colocó la mano en la boca para ahogar los gemidos que intentaban salir de su boca. Tadashi viendo que Hiro comenzaba a mover sus caderas introdujo un dedo más en la estrecha entrada del pequeño niño de 14 años que tanto quería y comenzaba a desear. Lo comenzó a mover lentamente lo suficiente como para estimular a Hiro un poco, Hiro gimió al sentir esos dos dedos dentro de él asiendo maravillas, atrajo a Tadashi mas hacia él buscando sus labios que no tardó en encontrar. Tadashi pasó su lengua por el labio inferior de Hiro hacia su boca explorando toda la cavidad. Hiro estaba abrazado con fuerza al cuello de Tadashi mientras correspondía al beso. Paso sus manos por la espalda de Tadashi acariciando cada musculo marcado de él; Tadashi se separó de los labios de Hiro pasando otra vez a su cuello donde empezó a dejar besos y mordidas y unas que otras marcas de su propiedad en el pequeño cuello de Hiro. Tadashi de un momento a otro saco sus dos dedos del interior de Hiro cosa que significaba una sola cosa, quería poder estar dentro de Hiro de una buena maldita vez.

_Ta-Tadashi_ dijo Hiro

_ Tranquilo esto… esto… solo dolerá un poco_ dijo Tadashi

_ o-ok_ logro decir Hiro

Tadashi se colocó entre las piernas de Hiro separándolas delicadamente mientras que despacio se iba introduciendo en él.

_AH_ grito Hiro

Tadashi volvió a capturar los labios de Hiro en un beso lento y hasta tortuoso.

_dime cuando me mueva_ le dijo Tadashi

_a-Ajam_ dijo Hiro

No paso ni un minuto cuando Hiro comenzó a mover sus caderas contra las de Tadashi. El mayor entendiendo el mensaje comenzó a moverse de adentro hacia afuera embistiendo a Hiro.

_AH_ Exclamo Hiro

Tadashi se excito al escucharlo, así que comenzó a moverse más rápido acelerando más el movimiento de las caderas de Hiro también.

_AH TADASHI_ exclamo Hiro al sentir como tocaba aquel punto que lo volvía loco

Tadashi sonrió para sí, al saber que había encontrado el "botón mágico" de Hiro que le brindaba más placer aun, se continuó moviendo más rápido causando que de los labios de Hiro se desbordara su nombre y nada eso quería escuchar de los dulces labios de su Hiro: "Tadashi" no quería escuchar otra cosa. Hiro se abrazó más al cuello del mayor, estaba completamente sonrojado y sudado y Tadashi igual. El mayor de los Hamada beso la frente de Hiro saboreando el sudor dulce de Hiro, junto su frente con la del pequeño pelinegro mirándose fijamente a los ojos marrones del otro. Hiro sonrió, una sonrisa que desato el mundo completo para Tadashi.

_ te amo tanto Hiro_ dijo Tadashi besándole la nariz

_y-yo… también… te amo_ dijo Hiro cerrando los ojos para disfrutar del suave beso sobre su nariz

Tadashi saco e introdujo una vez más su erección haciendo que Hiro gritara otra vez mas fuerte su nombre, el pequeño pelinegro clavo sus uñas en la espalda de Tadashi al sentir la estocada sintiendo sus paredes contraerse, Tadashi gruño al sentir las pequeñas garras de Hiro clavarse en su espalda acelerando aún más sus movimientos causando una vez más que Hiro gritara, oh eso era música para los odios de Tadashi, escuchar a Hiro gritar de placer. Hiro tomo con fuerza la muñeca de Tadashi apretándola haciéndole entender a Tadashi que se encontraba a punto de llegar al paraíso. Y no tardo en que un líquido blanquecino se quedara dentro de Hiro. Tadashi dio su estocada final haciendo que Hiro soltara un sonoro gemido que sonó en las paredes del cuarto. Los dos se miraban con anhelo fijamente mientras que gotitas de sudor se deslizaban por los cuerpos de ambos. Tadashi unió sus labios a los de Hiro saboreando lentamente los labios del menor. Tadashi salió del interior de Hiro recostándose a su lado y atrayéndolo hacia él para abrazarlo.

_ eres completamente MÍO, MI Hiro_ dijo Tadashi besando la frente de Hiro

_si_ dijo sonriendo feliz Hiro

_En la mañana…_

_Tadashi buenos días_ dijo una rubia acastañada con anteojos entrando al café de la tía Cass **_(N/A: no sé cómo se llama el café que maneja Cass)_**

_buenos días Honey Lemon_ saludo Tadashi sonriente

_buenos días Tadashi_ saludaron otros chicos

Eran un chico moreno que era Wasabi, otro que era Fred, otra que era Gogo y dos chicas una pelirroja y otra rubia platino Anna y Elsa.

**_(N/A: no pueden faltar ellas claro XD)_**

_ buenos días a todos_ saludo Tadashi

_ alguien tuvo una noche feliz después de todo_ dijo Anna

_ Ni que lo digas Anna_ dijo Tadashi _ tuve una noche fabulosa_

_ Te vez más alegre_ dijo Elsa _ no lo sé…. Más relajado_

_ me siento relajado Elsa_ dijo Tadashi

_ buenos días_ dijo un Hiro muy sonriente bajando las escaleras

_ he pero si es el pequeño nerd- dijo Fred _ también estas más diferente…_

_ ¿enserio? No la había notado_ dijo Hiro

_ ustedes dos hicieron algo_ dijo Gogo

_ solo… solo hablamos_ dijo Tadashi

_ Si… solo hablamos…._ dijo Hiro dándole una sonrisa cómplice a Tadashi

_ ¿he?_ dijo Wasabi _ está bien_

Hiro fue a la cocina seguido de Tadashi dejando ahí a todos muy confundidos. Y ni una sola pista que delatara su pequeño acercamiento de anoche….

Fin?

* * *

**_Amy: *roja como tomate* Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo. Espero que os haya gustado, me siento rara_**

**_Sarah: *sangra de la nariz* te voy a demandar por hacer que me desangrara mi nariz… _**

**_Amy: no es mi culpa de que lo haya escrito así… bueno…. Gracias por haber leído este raro fic, una amiga del colegio me dice que lo siga y que haga el fic completo en vez de ser solo un two-shot_**

**_Sarah: yo quiero continuación_**

**_Amy: ya sé, mis amigas me han dicho lo mismo pero creo que no hare el fic completo, ay no se… pero en fin gracias por haber leído y comentado, y un agradecimiento a Allice Luna-Tica Lemmon por el consejo de cómo seguirla. Y sobre Anna y Elsa, pues si la sigo ellas tendrían una parte fundamental aquí pero, no es que… una parte… muy…. Muy….muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy pequeña de mí del tamaño de una hormiga es Tadashi x Elsa. Pero bien gracias a todos los que leyeron._**

**_contestando comentarios:_**

**_Yessypacheco: hola gracias, espera ¿me estas tratando de usted? por favor solo dime Amy todos me dicen Amy aquí en fanfiction. que bueno que os haya gustado._**

**_NekoDanyhetai: pues aquí esta la continuación. espero que os guste_**

**_Alice luna-tica lemmon: si gracias por el consejo y la clase de ortografía XD por eso me reprueban en literatura TTATT. ok gracias por indicarme como continuarlo..._**

**_Amy: ahora si. Me despido _**

**_Sarah: no olviden comentar y agregar a favoritos o lo que sea, recuerden que aceptemos pastelazos, tomatazos, consejos, ayuda, dinero…_**

**_Amy: eso no_**

**_Sarah: ok, eso no_**

**_Amy: bueno eso fue todo bye besos congelados y una sonrisa de hielo_**

**_A la atención de: Amy_**

**_PD: comenten, un review mas es un believer menos en este mundo…. Abajo Justin Bieber _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Amy: SUELTAME SARAH _**

**_Sarah: tienes que escribirla… quieren que la sigas_**

**_Amy: pero yo no quiero… es muy difícil escribir un yaoi _**

**_Emma: solo escribe _**

**_Amy: no siempre tengo ideas nuevas que brotan de mi como un rio después de una lluvia de llanto, Emma… esperen… eso es bueno tengo que escribirlo… *lo escribe* hola personitas aquí estoy de nuevo y lo pensé bien y tuve que hacer una encuesta entre mis amigas y lo continuare, ¡SI! pero no TODO el fic, será un Three-Shot Y ahora estoy acompañada de mi otra excéntrica y pervertida amiga Emma Overland_**

**_Emma: hola, disfruten el capi…._**

**_Sarah: nos vemos al final_**

**_Aclaraciones: seis grandes héroes no me pertenece si lo fuera (pobre de Tadashi y Hiro) son propiedad de Disney y Marvel ¡YA VI LA PELI AMO A TADASHI Y A HIRO SON TAN CUTE! El autor/a, original del comic es Azzai y la traducción es de Arley Rueda, el video es de Amu Hinamori y quien se lo trae a ustedes aquí a fanfiction es Amy-Chan Hatsune de Hamada (ósea yo)_**

**_Advertencia: nada que recuerde…. Ah si lemmon al final, y escenas de un Hiro CUTE Y celoso_**

**_PD: es mi primera historia Yaoi de una categoría que no sea crossover de Jelsa. XD (Sarah: anates. Amy: tu cállate que no te pago para eso)_**

**_Amy: sin más preámbulos disfruten…_**

* * *

Eh Tadashi- llamo la rubia platinada Elsa entrando al café

Hola Elsa ¿Qué te trae por acá?- pregunto Tadashi

Solo me dio hambre a medio camino- dijo Elsa - ¿y Hiro?-

Ya sabes… metido en el mundo de las peleas de robot- dijo Tadashi

Ya veo- dijo Elsa - ¿está creando un nuevo robot?-

Algo así- dijo Tadashi

_Mientras tanto en la habitación de Hiro…_

Ya quítate Mochi- dijo Hiro

Pues el gato de Cass hallaba muy cómodo su valija de herramientas.

Tengo que terminar esto gato loco- dijo Hiro – si no te quitas te bañare- dijo Hiro

Hiro ya cansado tomo al gato del estómago y lo empujo bajo de las escaleras.

*gruñe*- solo hizo eso y Mochi se fue

Gato loco- dijo Hiro – ¿y mi destornillador?- pregunto mirando hacía todas partes, durante horas y horas busco y busco hasta casi perder la cabeza hasta que sus ojos marrones esos hermosos ojos marrones

**_(Sarah: ¿escribirás o te quedaras idolatrando a Hiro? Amy: cállate)_**

Hasta que miro una notita pegada en el monitor de su PC.

_"Hiro yo tome tu destornillador para arreglar la cafetera del café _

_Att: Tadashi_

_Pd: sé que te volviste loco buscándolo Jeje"_

Hiro rodo los ojos, como no recordaba que Tadashi tenía mala costumbre de tomar sus cosas sin permiso. Bajo las escaleras encontrándose con Tadashi platicando muy a gusto con Elsa. Hiro entrecerró sus ojos con enojo **_(N/A: rimo lo hice otra vez ¡Sí!) _**nadie podía charlar tan abiertamente con Tadashi, NADIE y cuando decía NADIE se refería a todo el mundo. Y menos las chicas. Bajo simulando un aura serena hasta llegar donde Tadashi.

He- dijo Hiro – Tadashi ¿y mi destornillador?- pregunto con frialdad

Emmm, lo deje encima de la cafetera- dijo Tadashi completamente extrañado por la forma de preguntar de Hiro, solo significaba una cosa, estaba enojado

Gracias- dijo Hiro tomando la herramienta

Hola Hiro- saludo Elsa

Hola- dijo distante al saludo de la rubia

¿estás bien Hiro?- pregunto Tadashi

Claro, estoy perfecto- dijo entre dientes y subió corriendo

El chico subió dejando confusos ahí a Tadashi y Elsa.

_Algunos minutos después…_

Tadashi- dijo Elsa levantándose de la silla donde estaba después que termino de comer

¿si Elsa?- pregunto Tadashi

No sé si quisieras salir esta tarde con los chicos y conmigo- pregunto

Claro, no tengo nada que hacer esta tarde, estoy libre- dijo

Bien… nos vemos esta noche, pero esta vez alejaremos las botellas de whisky de ti- dijo Elsa

Ja-ja que chistosa Elsa- dijo Tadashi – ok al patito modosito esta noche-

_Mientras tanto con el celoso de Hiro…_

Hola Hiro- dijo Hiro imitando la voz de Elsa – si como no, "es solo una amiga"- dijo imitando la voz de Tadashi – no me sorprendería que ella estaría enamorada de él- susurro Hiro – y el de ella, lo tiene todo… buen cuerpo, bonita, cabello hermoso, labios rojos, buen carácter… es perfecta- dijo con tristeza

Pensaba que si Tadashi se llegaba a enamorar de Elsa lo olvidaría a él por siempre, Tadashi se iría con ella, se casarían, tendrían su propia familia, etc. Y muchas cosas dolorosas que no se quería ni imaginar. Sabía que era impropio y algo egoísta pero no quería que Tadashi se fuera y formara una familia. NO eso era imposible, IMPOSIBLE; pero no podía evitar querer de esa forma a Tadashi y más con lo que paso el día anterior.

He Hiro- dijo Tadashi entrando al cuarto viendo a Hiro en el piso armando otro robot

¿Qué quieres?- pregunto - ¿no estas ocupado con Elsa?-

Hiro estas actuando raro ¿pasa algo?- pregunto Tadashi

No, estoy en perfecto estado- dijo Hiro

¿me estas escondiendo algo?- pregunto

Claro, que… ¿no tenías que hacer algo con Elsa?- pregunto Hiro

Si, de hecho iré esta tarde con mis amigos- dijo Tadashi

Oh, qué bien… no los hagas esperar- dijo Hiro

Hiro…- dijo Tadashi - *suspira* te veré cuando vuelva- dijo Tadashi bajando las escaleras

Si claro- dijo Hiro

_Unas cuantas horas después…_

Hiro ya me voy…- dijo Tadashi entrando al cuarto encontrándose con un Hiro dormido sobre su mesa mirando un anuncio de las peleas de robot - ¿Cuándo aprenderás?- susurro

El mayor cogió una manta para cubrir el frágil cuerpo de Hiro, quien seguramente era un festín para los mosquitos. Pero algo inquieto a Tadashi, escucho susurra algo a Hiro. Se acercó más para escucharlo. Hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar.

Ta-tada-Tadashi- susurro Hiro – no te vayas- susurro

Algo se removió en Tadashi al escuchar eso, el mayor sonrió acariciándole la cabeza al menor para luego plantarle un beso en el cabello negro alborotado.

Jeje, regresare rápido Hiro- dijo Tadashi

Tadashi volvió a su posición para bajar las escaleras, pero…

¿Tadashi…?- pregunto Hiro

He, te despertaste- dijo Tadashi

¿ya te vas?- pregunto

Ajam…- dijo Tadashi

Bien- dijo cortante y con el ceño fruncido – que te aproveche la noche, que te diviertas, pásala bien o como sea… ya lárgate-

Hiro no me gusta el tono con el que me estás hablando- dijo Tadashi

¿ah sí? Pues acostúmbrate- dijo Hiro

Hiro Hamada no tolerare que me hables de esa manera jovencito… quieras o no soy tu hermano mayor, y me debes respeto…- dijo Tadashi

Respeto…- dijo con burla Hiro – si claro-

¿Hiro que te pasa?- pregunto Tadashi

¿Qué me pasa? ¡¿Qué te pasa a ti?!- exclamo Hiro - ¿Qué te pasa con Elsa?-

Así que es eso- dijo Tadashi

Si, si es eso- dijo Hiro – me molesta en la forma que te ve y tú la vez a ella, no me gusta como charlan, no me gusta cómo se llevan, no me gusta nada de lo que haces con ella… ¿Qué no lo entiendes? ESTOY CELOSO- exclamo Hiro pero pronto se cubrió la boca de sorpresa

Wow- dijo Tadashi – eso fue una declaración muy directa- dijo – pero ¿sabes? Yo también tengo derecho a ponerme celoso-

¿Por qué?- dijo Hiro

No me gusta en la forma en que te llevas con Gogo- dijo – te lo repetiré una vez más… ¿ok? Eres MIO, MIO y de nadie más… y pienso demostrártelo- dijo tomándolo de la cintura para cargarlo como papa

OYE BAJAME-

Tadashi tiro a Hiro en su cama para luego él poder ponerse sobre él.

**_(Amy: rápido Emma trae las palomitas. Emma: aquí están los pañuelos para Sarah. Sarah: ¿para qué? Amy/Emma: sabemos que tu nariz sangrara)_**

El mayor ataco el cuello del menor con besos y mordidas que rápidamente tenían al joven Hamada suspirando y cogiendo la camiseta de Tadashi con fuerza. Las manos del mayor bajaron al abdomen del chico para acariciarlo, y sentir esa suave piel rozar entre sus manos, hundió mas su boca en el cuello llenándose del hermoso aroma de Hiro, era muy dulce y sutil a la vez, era simplemente agradable. Subió sus besos al lóbulo de la oreja de Hiro llenándola de besos y susurro que hacían sonrojar a Hiro. Pero algo cambio; con fuerza sobre humana Hiro giró a Tadashi dejando al mayor bajo él y el menor paso a retirarle la camiseta a Tadashi.

Aprendes rápido bebé- susurro Tadashi

Aprendí del mejor- dijo besando su pecho muy bien formado de su hermano

Tadashi tomo la cabeza de Hiro empujándola más contra sí mientras que suspiros y jadeos salían de su garganta, Hiro bajo hasta el borde del pantalón de Tadashi besando su vientre y con rapidez desabotonar el pantalón del mayor, bajar los boxers y rápidamente lamer la punta de la erección de Tadashi. Quien aferraba con fuerza las mantas de la cama, al parecer esta vez Hiro estaría al mando y eso le estaba encantando. La espalda de Tadashi se arqueaba en placer al sentir como ese pequeño niño que era lo más valioso en su mundo lo estaba tratando en ese momento a… a… su "pequeño" amiguito de ahí abajo.

**_(Emma: *poker face* le pego duro la pubertad a Amy. Sarah: ya era tiempo)_**

Hiro lamia toda la longitud del miembro de Tadashi, Hiro sentía como su erección aumentaba más y más dentro de sus pantalones incomodándolo mucho, Tadashi dejaba salir gemidos y pequeños gritos de placer haciendo que Hiro se estremeciera al escucharlos y ms aun cuando de los labios de Tadashi salía su nombre con tal tono ronco por la lujuria de Tadashi. Cuando ya la próstata de Tadashi estuvo bien lubricada y toda la cosa que no entiendo pero la escribo, Tadashi se reincorporo un poco de la cama para dirigirse a Hiro.

Detente- dijo Tadashi

¿p-porque?- pregunto Hiro sonrojado – h-hice algo mal ¿verdad?-

Como preguntas algo así bebé- dijo Tadashi retirándole la camiseta a Hiro junto con los pantalones – fue excelente- le susurró al oído Tadashi haciendo que Hiro se estremeciera – pero yo tengo otros planes…- dijo

¿Qué planes…?- pregunto Hiro

Ven aquí- dijo Tadashi acercándolo así mismo para poder delinear esos labio delgados que tanto tiempo llevo añorando probar hasta que introdujo un dedo en la boca de Hiro y este comenzó a lamerlo.

La saliva no tardo en desbordase de los labios del menor hasta dejar bien lubricados los dos dedos de Tadashi. El mayor retiro los boxers del menor yyyy

_¿Continuara…?_

* * *

**_Amy: lalalala, soy una mariposa… ejem es decir… hola, perdón estaba viendo Hola soy German, y encontré la parte 5 del comic de Azzai pero yo lo deje así… ok espero que os haya gustado esta parte y si quieren saber que pasara después… no se olviden de comentar y agregar a favoritos. _**

**_Sarah: comenten… estamos haciendo una campaña, que dice así… Amy… dilo_**

**_Amy: ok, *fondo de colores y música triste* *voz pacifica* hola soy Amaya Yamileth Hatsune de Hamada, estoy aquí para contarles que casa vez que no comentas… un perrito muere._**

**_*aparecen imágenes de perritos*_**

**_Amy: miles, y miles de perritos mueren diariamente, por personas como ustedes que no comentan *tiene un perrito en su regazo*_**

**_Perrito: no me mates por favor *gemidos de perrito*_**

**_Amy: no mates perritos indefensos, no te olvides de comentar. Gracias *se levanta y se va y otros fondos de perritos*_**

**_Emma: ¿en serio? ¿A esto an llegado chicas?_**

**_Sarah/Amy: quizá_**

**_Contestando comentarios…_**

**_Yessypacheco: OMG, ¿me gane el respeto de alguien? Qué raro… pero que bien que te haya gustado, y lo voy a pensar otra vez sobre hacerlo otra vez pero más largo, bueno gracias y feliz día de san Valentín retrasado _**

**_Mystique1520: ¡Hola Allice! Jajajaja, aquí solo Sarah es vulnerable al sangrado de nariz… pero que bien que ta haya gustado, y en el siguiente capítulo habrá más, MÁS lemmon Hirashi XD, y yo también soy en parte Hirelsa XD, gracias y feliz día de san Valentín retrasado_**

**_NekoDanyhentai: qué bueno que te haya gustado, todos empiezan a amar el Hirashi, gracias porque te guste mi escrito, gracias y feliz día de san Valentín retrasado_**

**_Amy: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeen fin… ok, nos vemos luego si es que se me ocurre un final más._**

**_ATT: Amy_**


	4. Chapter 4 final

**_Amy: BOMBA DE HUMO *se espérese humo y aparece* Hola, ¿cómo están? Buenos días/tardes/mediodías en el tiempo en que lo lean… y aquí estoy con la última parte de, este fic raro M… bueno nos vemos al final_**

**_Aclaraciones: seis grandes héroes no me pertenece si lo fuera (Tadashi no se hubiera muerto y ahorita estuviera con Hiro) son propiedad de Disney y Marvel NO ME CANSO DE VER LA PELI. El autor/a, original del comic es Azzai y la traducción es de Arley Rueda, el video es de Amu Hinamori y quien se lo trae a ustedes aquí a fanfiction es Amy-Chan Hatsune de Hamada (ósea yo)_**

**_Advertencia: aquí hay lemmon yaoi entre Hiro y Tadashi. Si no les gusta háganmelo saber. _**

**_PD: es mi primera historia Yaoi de una categoría que no sea crossover de Jelsa. XD (conciencia: anates. Amy: tu cállate)_**

**_Amy: sin más preámbulos, *redoble de tambores* la última parte_**

* * *

**_Déjame estar más cerca – parte _****_IV_**

* * *

¿Dónde me quede? Ah sí… La saliva no tardo en desbordase de los labios del menor hasta dejar bien lubricados los dos dedos de Tadashi. El mayor retiro los boxers del menor, recostándolo en la cama para introducir un dedo en la entrada de Hiro, quien gimió al sentir como entraba con algo de dificultad, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente dentro Tadashi comenzó moverlo lado a lado y dándole falsas embestidas que tenían a Hiro suspirando y gimiendo asiendo que Tadashi se excitara más aun, metiendo así el otro dedo sobrante asiendo que Hiro gritara.

¡¿Hiro?!- dijo alguien afuera del cuarto, era tía Cass

M-maldición es t-tía Cass- susurro Hiro

Tú, solo dile cualquier cosa bebé- respondió Tadashi

Hiro… ¿estás bien?- pregunto Cass

Si Tía Cass- dijo Hiro – solo. Solo… solo me golpee con una pieza de mi robot-

Ah… pues… debes tener más cuidado… bien…. Me voy al *club de poesía regresare temprano lo prometo- dijo Cass

C-claro t-tía Cass- dijo Hiro con dificultas al sentir otro dedo en su masculinidad

Eres ingenioso mi niño- susurro Tadashi besando el cuello de su pequeño con adoración

Tadashi movió los dedos dentro del pequeño cuerpo de Hiro, sintiéndolo jadear y gemir no había otra cosa que le encantara que no fuera oír gemir a Hiro y más cuando el provocaba esos gemidos cuando le hacia el amor.

Ta-Tadashi… y-ya no puedo más- dijo Hiro sintiendo su primer orgasmo del día llegar

Solo ten paciencia mi pequeño, aun no termino de jugar contigo- susurro Tadashi con suma lujuria demás

La mano libre de Tadashi acariciaba el torso desnudo de Hiro sintiendo bajo su palma la suave piel de Hiro erizarse ante su tacto cálido, Tadashi sonrió para sí, siempre había soñado con ese día, miraba a Hiro todos los días anhelando un día poder tenerlo entre sus brazos aspirando su dulce aroma y besando eso delgados y finos labios que se le hacían sabrosos, y hacerlo solo suyo y protegerlo para siempre.

Mientras tanto Hiro pensaba que eso solo era un producto de su imaginación o un espejismo, siempre había admirado a Tadashi por ser tan inteligente, protector, cuidadoso, y además de lo guapo que estaba, XD… era simplemente el hermano perfecto que todos quisieran tener, tenía suerte de tenerlo a su lado. Siempre había cuidado de él; desde que era niño.

Tadashi beso el cuello de Hiro con adoración pasando su mano libre por el cabello desordenado de Hiro, mientras que el menor besaba el pecho de Tadashi sintiendo su corazón latir a mil por hora.

AH- grito Hiro al sentir como Tadashi sacaba todos sus dedos de una sola estocaba

Creo que ya es hora bebé- susurro Tadashi antes de unir sus labios a los de Hiro

El menor de los Hamada solo asintió, sintiéndose ansioso por poder ser de Tadashi otra vez, Tadashi separo las delgadas piernas de Hiro colocándolas sobre sus hombros pero sin antes besar el tobillo derecho de Hiro sintiéndolo estremecerse. Y lentamente fue introduciéndose en el interior de Hiro, el menor aferro las mantas debajo de su cuerpo con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza mientras jadeaba sin parar, Tadashi gruño de placer al sentir como Hiro apretaba su miembro erecto causándole gran locura de placer comenzándose a mover con fuerza sobre Hiro.

AAAAAHHHHH- Grito Hiro al sentir las salvajes embestidas por parte de Tadashi

El mayor aumento el vaivén de su cuerpo aumentando también las cantidades de emociones que pasaban por el corazón de Hiro en ese momento, las manos de Tadashi se posicionaron en la cadera de Hiro soltando un gruñido de placer, y que de la garganta de Hiro saliera su nombre, la frente de Hiro estaba perlada de sudor cristalino al igual que el pecho y frente de Tadashi.

Tadashi se introdujo más en Hiro haciéndolo gritar aún más pero capturo sus labios en un beso que no tardo en tornarse apasionado y hasta lujurioso, sus lenguas de entrelazaban en un baile único, las manos de Hiro rodearon el cuello de Tadashi atrayéndolo más hacia sí mismo buscando más del beso. La cadera de Tadashi chocaba contra Hiro aumentando el ritmo de placer, y liquido blanquecino tardo en manchar en los estómagos de ambos cosa que encanto a Tadashi que no tardo limpiarlo con sus dedos, las horas para ellos no existían en ese momento solo les importaba tenerse uno. **_(N/A: que cursi soy XD) _**el menor sentía que se acercaba a su segundo orgasmo aproximarse, y al parecer Tadashi también lo sentía, unieron sus labios en un suave beso antes de terminar.

**-0o0-**

Los dos estaban abrazos mirándose mutuamente con anhelo sintiendo sus corazones palpitar con fuerza, unieron sus labios otra vez después de que Tadashi acogiera a Hiro en sus brazos para abrazar a Hiro.

¿Qué paso con tu salida con tus amigos?- pregunto Hiro

Eso puede esperar para después… les diré que… que me dio un fiebre y que mi hermanito se ocupó de mi- dijo Tadashi

Eres un mentiroso- susurro Hiro

Adivina de quien lo saque- dijo divertido Tadashi guiñándole un ojo a su Hiro – te amo Hiro- le dijo besando su cabello

Yo también te amo Tadashi- susurro Hiro

Los dos cerraron los ojos entregándose a Morfeo, y pensando en que tarde o temprano todo se descubriría pero por ahora debían de ser felices el uno junto al otro, porque por eso existe una palabra: déjame estar más cerca.

* * *

**_Amy: hola, ¿me extrañaron por aquí? Porque yo sí, y eso llego a su final_**

**_Lectores: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

**_Sarah: te ordeno a que la sigas_**

**_Amy: no, se queda así, y espero que os haya gustado este hermoso final a mi parecer. Fue muy lindo el final_**

**_Emma: cursi pero lindo_**

**_Sarah: síguelo_**

**_Amy: que no, entiéndelo_**

**_Sarah: entonces… entonces… eres una hija de playa_**

**_Amy: ¿WTF? Ok, ammm, espero que les guastara._**

**_Contestando comentarios…._**

**_RosaDelSur: ahm… ¿gracias? Espero que este te haya gustado, besos congelados_**

**_Chica sombría: que bien que te guste, y gracias por no dejar que un perrito muera. Besos congelados_**

**_Mystique1520: ¡Hola Mystique! Si muy caliente, soy 100% Hirelsa forever…. Yo creo que si estoy mejorando con la narración me cuesta un poquito ponerme en el lugar de los personajes XD. Y si me fijare en las tildes y esas cosas. Adoro ver a Hiro celoso de cualquiera que se fije en Tadashi y a Tadashi celoso de Gogo XD… espero que esta parte te haya gustado, besos congelados_**

**_NekoDanyhentai: feliz día otra vez, Jeje, si ver a Hiro celoso es lindo, y Tía Cass está más sorda que la bibliotecaria de mi colegio XD… sí creo que me va bien en esto de las historias Yaoi, en fin espero que te guste esta parte, besos congelados_**

**_Sarah Elisa Snow: mi querida y fastidiosa amiga, YA ME LO DIJISTE MILES DE VECES, aquí está la continuación deja de joderme, ok no tranquila_**

**_Sarah: mala, eres una hija de playa_**

**_Amy: tu igual, ok espero que os haya gustado este final, ok eso fue todo nos vemos en alguna de mis historias_**

**_Emma: tenías 12 historias pero las demás las borraste_**

**_Amy: tenía que, no me gustaban y algunas no tenían mucho éxito, en fin bueno adiós_**

**_Bye besos congelados y una sonrisa de hielo_**

**_ATT: Amy _**


	5. Chapter 5 Epilogo

**_Amy: *cantando* ¡no espero amor ni odio! ¡Ya tengo bastante con mi dolor!_**

**_Sarah: ya estamos al aire_**

**_Amy: TTATT, jeje perdón y por qué ustedes lo quisieron *redoble de tambores* ¡esto seguirá!_**

**_Todos: ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_**

**_Amy: ok no, este es el epilogo de lo que paso luego y los días en que Tadashi y Hiro mantuvieron su relación a escondidas_**

**_Sarah: ¡el Epilogo! ¡Taran!_**

**_Aclaraciones: seis grandes héroes no me pertenece si lo fuera (Tadashi estaría vivo) son propiedad de Disney y Marvel. El autor/a original del comic es Azzai y la traducción es de Arley Rueda, el video es de Amu Hinamori y quien se lo trae a ustedes aquí a fanfiction es Amy-Chan Hatsune de Hamada (ósea yo) si este capítulo se parece a algún Fanfic de alguien disculpen no es mi intención de copiar mi más sentida disculpa espero que entiendan, si tienen quejas sobre esto solo díganmelo y lo entenderé_**

**_Advertencia: clasificación M definitivamente, y liberación de mi aura Posiblemente más CURSI _**

**_Amy: sin preámbulos ¡el esperado Epilogo!_**

* * *

**_-:-:-déjame estar más cerca – Epilogo-:-:-_**

* * *

_6 meses después…_

¿Dónde pongo esto Tadashi?- pregunto Hiro

En la alacena- dijo Tadashi desde el cuarto

Ok- dijo Hiro

Los dos jóvenes amantes habían mantenido su relación a escondidas por largo rato hasta que, Cass lo descubrió todo. Tadashi lo recordaba bien, él y Hiro estaban charlando en su cuarto imaginando cosas de que pasaría en su fututo juntos, Tadashi no se pudo contener plantándole un beso a SU Hiro, pero… Cass entro y, ya se imaginaran que paso; Cass se enfadó, sus amigos se alejaron y todo se volvió negro. Ahora los dos habían decidido irse de la cuidad para no incomodar a los demás con sus sentimientos mutuos, de vez en cuando Cass les visita y llama por el móvil y claro Baymax se había ido con ellos. Ahora estaban desempacando sus cosas en el nuevo apartamento ubicado en Nueva Hong-Kong. Tadashi acomodaba las últimas cosas en el cuarto de ambos, era casi igual al que tenían en san Fransokyo solo que más pequeño, y el cuarto estaba separado como en casa.

¿Qué haces Tadashi?- pregunto Hiro entrando al cuarto

Nada- dijo Tadashi – solo… solo terminaba de limpiar- dijo

Ya veo- dijo Hiro - ¿estás bien?-

¿Por qué preguntas?- pregunto Tadashi

Solo curiosidad- dijo Hiro encogiéndose de hombros

Sí, es-estoy bien Hiro- dijo Tadashi

El mayor se acercó a menor rodeándole con sus brazos para hundir su nariz en el suave y perfumado cabello de Hiro (N/A: Awww) el menor paso sus brazos por la espalda de Tadashi sintiendo sus músculos definidos a través de la ropa. Por un momento sintió como Tadashi recorría su espalda hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón haciéndolo estremecerse.

T-Tadashi- dijo Hiro

¿Qué pasa Bebé?- pregunto Tadashi

N-no- dijo el menor

¿Por qué no?- pregunto Tadashi

H-hace 6 meses que… que… que todo se vino abajo- susurro Hiro tristemente

C-claro el incidente- dijo Tadashi

N-no me siento cómodo sabiendo que la vida de otras personas es prejuiciada por nuestra culpa- dijo Hiro

Hiro- llamo Tadashi separándose de él y sentándose en la cama – ven aquí Hiro- dijo dando unas palmaditas en el colchón para que se sentara

El pequeño Hamada se acercó a él vacilantemente; se sentó a su lado sintiendo como Tadashi lo rodeaba con sus brazos otra vez ambos con la cara hundida en el cuello del otro.

Sabes que te amo ¿verdad?- pregunto Tadashi

Sí, siempre me dices que me amas… y yo a ti- dijo Hiro

Me alegra que me ames… Hiro… que lo que piensen las demás personas no nos importe… si no les gusta lo que sentimos por el otro que no nos importe, solo… solo hay que ser felices, te amo Hiro y eso ya no lo puedo esconder ¡te amo Hiro Hamada! Eres mi adoración- dijo Tadashi

**_(Emma: *vomita* Amy es muy cursi. Amy: nah no tanto… *lo lee* tal vez) _**

Te amo- susurro Tadashi – siempre recuérdalo, siempre te amare, en esta vida y en la otra- susurro

Yo también te amo y siempre te amare Tadashi- dijo Hiro

Tadashi deposito un suave beso en el cabello de Hiro sintiendo el aroma a canela y menta. Y Hiro pasó sus manos por el cuello de Tadashi aferrándose a él; Tadashi empezó a dejar pequeños y suaves besos en el cabello de Hiro bajando poco a poco hacia el lóbulo de su oreja lamiéndola hasta llegar al cuello besándolo con adoración. Hiro se estremeció un poco al sentir la cálida boca de Tadashi en su cuello dejando besos y mordidas leves que de vez en cuando le sacaban suspiros al menor. Las manos grandes de Tadashi se colaron por la camiseta de Hiro acariciando su delicada piel hasta llegar a sus suaves pezones haciendo temblar al chico, Tadashi rio levemente al sentir como las manos de Hiro se aferraban a su camisa. Con delicadeza Tadashi fue levantando la camisa de Hiro sin quitar la vista de los dulces ojos marrones del pequeño y sin dudarlo rozo sus labios con los del menor sintiendo las manos de Hiro tomar su rostro para acercarlo más y final mente la camiseta ya no estorbo entre ambos cuerpos, Hiro se estremeció al sentir como un bulto cálido se alzaba entre los pantalones de Tadashi lo que lo hizo sonrojarse al instante.

Eres tierno cuando te sonrojas- dijo Tadashi

¡Tadashi!- exclamo Hiro – no soy tierno… ¡soy un hombre!-

Eres el hombre más tierno entonces- dijo Tadashi besando sus labios

Hiro se sonrojo aún más; Tadashi poso sus manos en la cintura de Hiro recostándolo en la cama descendiendo hasta su torso besándolo y lamiendo sintiendo el sabroso sabor de Hiro; mientras más descendía más placentero era el sabor. La espalda de Hiro se arqueaba a mas no poder muriendo de placer ante los besos suaves y un poco indecentes por su vientre bajo, Tadashi llego hasta el botón del pantalón de Hiro y rápidamente lo desabotono y en un solo movimiento también se deshizo de sus boxers dejando a su merced la masculinidad de Hiro; paso sus dedos por la frágil y delicada piel de la parte intima de Hiro sintiéndolo endurecerse ante su tacto, el mayor rio; aunque Hiro decía que era un hombre hecho y derecho aún seguía siendo ese tierno y tímido niño de siempre. Sin dudarlo más beso la punta de la ya erección de Hiro sacándolo un pequeño jadeo, Tadashi recorrió con su lengua toda la longitud de la punzante y ansiosa masculinidad del menor, hasta que lo introdujo en su boca escuchando a Hiro gemir de placer, el menor aferro con fuerza las mantas bajo su cuerpo desnudo alzándose un poco del colchón pero Tadashi atrapo sus caderas haciéndolas volver a la cama y sin permitir hacer un movimiento.

La habitación se llenó de gemidos y jadeos por parte de Hiro y suplicas lujuriosas del menor suplicándole por ir más rápido y más rápido.

¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH TADASHI!- exclamo Hiro - ¡YA NO PUEDO MÁS HAZMELO, HAZMELO!- grito Hiro

Aun no mi niño- dijo Tadashi – quiero disfrutarte lo más posible-

Tadashi siguió lamiendo y succionando la masculinidad de su adorado niño, y de un momento a otro Hiro no se tardó en liberarse en la boca de Tadashi y este lo trago gustoso. Tadashi se levantó un poco deshaciéndose de su propia camiseta dejando ver los músculos que tanto le volvían agua la boca a Hiro. Las manos de Hiro se dirigieron al botón de Tadashi desabotonando el pantalón de este y bajando también los boxers encontrándose también con la punzante, ansiosa y cof, cof, grande, cof, cof erección de Tadashi pasando sus delgados dedos por la masculinidad del mayor, dejando un pequeño beso en la punta con indicios de liberarse que fueron lamidos por Hiro escuchando un gemido grave de Tadashi; el mayor ya no soportándolo mas cogió a Hiro de la barbilla uniéndose en un lujurioso beso apasionadamente amoroso, derritiendo el corazón de Hiro; Tadashi lo tomo de los brazos recostándolo boca abajo mirando la entrada de Hiro. Y lubricado con nada más que sudor se fue introdujo en el menor, escuchando un grito sonoro de Hiro; una pequeña lagrima se desbordo de los ojos de Hiro perdiéndose entre las mantas aferradas con fuerza, cuando Hiro se acostumbró a la sensación Tadashi comenzó a moverse despacio; la fricción era única entre ambos cuerpos de los dos amantes, Tadashi beso toda la espalda de Hiro llegando hasta su cuello besándolo, pasando a sus orejas. Tadashi aumento la velocidad incrementada en lo que hacía y produciéndole a Hiro un grito pero de placer al sentir como sus paredes se colapsaban alrededor de la masculinidad de Tadashi y este no tardo en liberarse dentro de Hiro llenándolo con su semilla produciendo un gemido ronco por parte de ambos.

**_-0o0-_**

Tadashi tenía el cuerpo de Hiro abrazado con fuerza mientras que pasaba su mano por la espalda y cabello del pequeño, los dos estaban cobijados bajo una fina manta de color invernal.

Te amo tanto Hiro- dijo Tadashi dejando un beso en los labios finos del menor

Yo también te amo Tadashi, siempre te amare-

El amor verdadero es tan solo el primero- dijo Tadashi

Sí, siempre te amare… sea de día o noche, estés o no aquí conmigo- dijo Hiro

Siempre estaré contigo mi amor- dijo Tadashi

Y unieron sus labios en un beso cargado de amor.

_13 años después…_

Y ahí estaba él, de pie con un paraguas negro chorreante de agua; estaba lloviendo claro está. Ahí estaba *Hiromi Hamada de pie mirando una lápida gris, donde estaba grabado en ella:

_"Tadashi Hamada 1990-2014 que descanse en paz"_

Una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de Hiro ya de 27 años de edad, recordando el amor que tenía por Tadashi y él por Hiro, sonrió con tristeza recordando a su amado hermano que lo fue todo para él.

*suspira* recuerda Nii-san siempre te amare, estés aquí o no conmigo, el amor verdadero es tan solo el primero. Gracias hermano… por dejarme estar más cerca- dijo Hiro

_Fin_

* * *

**_Amy: *llora* no salió como lo planee_**

**_*entra al set un tanque de guerra*_**

**_Sarah/Emma: ¡mataste a Tadashi! Ahora te mataremos_**

**_Amy: no pueden ¿entonces quien escribirá? ¿Y quién les va a pagar?_**

**_Sarah: razón _**

**_aclaraciones:_**

**_*Hiromi: me gusta ese nombre, y parece que fuera el nombre completo de Hiro_**

**_Amy: ¡el fin llego! ¡Llego el fin! Fue lo más hermoso que he escrito TT-TT, Hiro de 23 años…. Que precioso me quedo el final creo… en fin gracias por sus follows, favorites, reviews y etc. Un saludo congeladamente psicológico a la Bruja Grimm que me apoyo siempre aquí y un saludo a todos los que comentaron eso fue muy lindo de su parte, en fin nos vemos algún día si es que vuelvo a aparecer por aquí con un fic Hirashi, gracias_**

**_ATT: Amy_**


	6. Chapter 6 LA SECUELAAAAAAAAA!

_**es capitulo? no es un aviso nUn**_

* * *

_**hola personitas que aun leen este fic aunque ya lo termine jeje bueno les vengo a decir que por si aun no saben o lo que sea, estoy escribiendo la secuela de este fic donde Hiro y Tadashi pueden tener una nueva oportunidad, en fin solo les quería decir eso, espero que la lean y me disculpen y no me odien XD, en fin gracias otra vez por leerme.**_

_**ATT: Amy-Chan Hatsune de Hamada**_


End file.
